Alessandra Yeshevskaya
About "Quite simply, to tell you the frank truth, I've been told I'm absolutely crazy. Loopy. Mad. Gone off the deep end. And I wouldn't disagree with you; anyone who steals shards of glass from the Room of Mirrors, and doesn't even use a proper knife, has to fit that definition. I suppose it starts from when I was a young child, and me and my darling sister Lilith were just little children. Except she was a small scientist, she was a Darkling. And we all knew from a very young age that only one of those came per generation." "And so, eventually she was packed off to that Institute for Small Scientists, and I was left alone with my parents. I know how they met; they met at that same institute - my dad as an Etherealki Inferni, and my mother as a Corporalki Healer. So, strictly speaking, she was of a higher class than he was - and my sister even higher than both of them, being a Darkling, one of the only exceptions to the class system. But since I was plain...witch, which might have seen rather special to Muggles, I was the lowest of us all. And I knew that no matter how much I tried to prove myself, I would always be lower." "So...we had our other sibling...the one we didn't say anything about. The one Lilith and I were forced to keep quiet. She was older than us both, but she was nothing. Not even just a witch, like me. A Squib, who may as well just have been plain muggle. We weren't allowed to talk about her to anyone, our parents were insistent on that." "I had a child - Andrei Yeshevsky, with a guy that I'd married in secret. Why I married him I no longer know, but I haven't seen him since graduation, so we were probably both high. So I let everyone, including my sister, believe he was a bastard child. Lilith took him when I was twenty-three anyway, for reasons." "Until, when I was seventeen, I snapped. I stabbed our younger sibling to death in a rage of sudden anger against her. Why was I'' ridiculed? Why was ''I not left quiet, to stay away from the taunts of the small scientists, including my sister? It was all jealousy." "I was never really the same again. I moved to Kozelsk, killed a few - until finally, at the age of twenty-four, when I was a little less subtle than I should have been. Subtlety matters when you become an assassin. After four years of that place, with the Dementors (yeah, we still have 'em in Russia) I died there. But I wasn't satisfied, so I came back. To freak out the small scientists, and maybe to help out those in my situation, the people who were 'Unworthy.' and 'The Blurs.' And maybe to just scare my sister a tad. I'm still the psycho I was before, though, according to most." Personality "I used to be quite happy, until after seventh year. Watching someone scream and cry for help is something, that nowadays, is fun to watch. I don't mess around with knives - a piece of glass is good enough - simplicity is key. It's actually quite funny, watching everyone get terrified of me - I'm in the books, and I can materialise. Their terror is pretty amusing, I could sit down and watch it with popcorn...and nothing compares to the artistry of blood on white walls, you know? Call me a psychopath - that's confirmed. Call me a sadist and I'll say 'thank you for the compliment.' I'm worse than Lilith is, Darkling or no Darkling. Better simultaneously, and that's all I've ever wanted." Category:Russian Category:Born in Russia Category:Female Category:Unworthy Alumni Category:Alumni Category:Bisexual Category:Ghosts Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Characters Category:Yeshevsky Family Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Married Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Kate Mara Category:August Birthday